B U S A I K U
by Miss Manda-Panda Jane
Summary: Riku, I dare you to transform the ugliest, clumsiest, and stupidest girl I can find into my brothers lover!" Should he? "Before the clock strikes twelve that night, I have to see the two kiss!" Well, he was always up for a challenge. Riku x OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I'd be filthy rich! If I was filthy rich, I would have Riku in my bed every night! Sadly, I don't have Riku in my bed, therefore I am not filthy rich, and thus concluding I do not own Kindom Hearts. Law of Syllogism, my dears. Learn your geometry.

B U S A I K U

**Genre**: Romance/ General/ Humor/ Fluff

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: Riku x OC

**Full Summary**: Riku is very confident in his skills. He's handsome, charismatic, and he knows how to win a lady. But as the biggest ball of the year approaches and challenging bets are made, will Riku be as confident as he thinks he is? Can he manage to transform the ugly duckling Michie into a beautiful swan before the clock strikes twelve?

**Current Warnings**: Extremely fluffy story, OC romance

**Request**: Five or more reviews for an update please-- just to know people are interested and reading.

Info

"Hey, hey! Riku, you're a womanizing son of a gun, aren't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Since Roxas' birthday party is coming up soon--"

"Birthday party? You're parents are giving him a ball."

"Same difference, but anyways, let's make this interesting! Let's have a bet!"

"I'm listening."

"Riku, I dare you to transform the ugliest, clumsiest, and stupidest girl I can find into my brother's lover!"

"... Anything else?"

"Before the clock strikes twelve that night, I have to see the two kiss!"

"You're on."


	2. Shokin Kubi Ni!

B U S A I K U

Chapter One

Shokin Kubi Ni!

You know what? I'd never thought about how I'd die. Xion thinks, being the klutz I was, I'd probably trip off a ten-story building to my inevitable doom. Maybe she was right, but maybe I should think harder about things that are as important as-- oh, shit!

"Slow down!"

"Stop running, idiot!"

"Michie, watch out!"

A bit late, my friends. I felt a forceful impact as I crashed into a second body. Typically, my first thought was 'ow!' and 'Mother knucker that hurt!' Second, I thought how typical my friends would think this was. I mean, I just ran full speed down a hall! I was breaking a rule! Oh, my gosh! Were they going to expel me now? No! High school life, you've only-- _hey_! This was a yummy feeling piece of flesh! I rubbed my face in little circles into it. It reminded me of a nice, refrigerated steak.

"What do you think you're doing?"

This muscle was truly a piece of art! It was so lean and muscle-y! My face dived further into the stranger's stomach. For a second, I wondered what it would smell like. With that in mind, I took a deep whiff before letting out a contented sigh. It smelled like delicious--delicious with a side of man stank. Did this guy just come out of p.e.?

"Before I pry you off myself, let me ask you again: just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I looked up from my affections to see the prettiest pair of eyes ever! I mean wow... they looked like fresh grass or something! How cool was that?

"Mister, you got pretty eyes!" I breathed as I leaned in for a closer look. "They remind me of.. of kiwis! Nom, nom, nom! You know, my favorite fruits are kiwis. Did I mention they're just like your eyes? But I can't eat them... Aww."

I saw those lovely eyes twist and look at me funny, but who cares? This guy had pretty eyes! He could think whatever he wanted.

"Michie! Papa commands you to get off that boy right now!"

"You're not her father, Axel."

"Leave him to his fantasies, Xion."

"Michie, come to papa!"

"This guy's a delusional twit, Demyx."

"That is something we all know..."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Did you hear me? I said shush your lips! Unless someone has an Oreo on them, I don't want to hear it! Do you hear me?" I ordered, moving to a siting position.

My friends looked a shocked from my little yelling spree, but I had to do it! They didn't realize the grave mistake they were making! I mean really, how stupid could these guys be? Man, I needed smarter friends.

"Bow," I stated simply. "Bend your face on that ground or I will never forgive you! Don't you know that the slave should never fly over his master? Get down!"

Demyx gave a quizzical look, "I think she means a slave is not higher than his master... But who is this master we should all be bowing before, Michie?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'd think you could figure out who, Demyx, but wow! You guys are all a bunch of twits! It's this guy!" I pointed my finger in pretty eyes' face. "Just look at his eyes! They're just like kiwis! Does anyone else have such super, super eyes? Didn't think so! Duh! I mean, this dude's like the greatest!"

"My poor, innocent, unbelievably dim-witted friend," Xion sighed.

Demyx followed her suit, "Ah, typical Michie."

"Papa... Papa is SAD!!!" Axel wailed. "My baby.. my baby has found another! Kill me now, Demyx! My position in life... it has been replaced!"

"She never said she replaced you, Axel!"

"Shut up, Xion! Woe is me! Woe!"

The boy underneath me only glared, though not saying anything. How weird! If I became a master of any sort, I would totally abuse my power! I would make Demyx get me Oreos every two minutes because he's a pickle-dickle piss magnet. Just look at his hair! It's so yellow! It kinda looks like pee. Actually, that sounded kind of cool. It was better than my hair. Mine looked like poo. No fair!

"Hey, you!" the boy underneath me started, "Would you mind getting off? You're kind of heavy for a girl."

I gasped before scrambling to get up, "Y-Yes, Master Kiwi!" I bowed by head. "You know what, you kind of look like one of my cat's babies! Like, not at first cause then you'd be all yucky with all them nasty gooey stuffs and---"

"Hey, Shorty, do me a favor."

"Anything for Master Kiwi!" I said, bowing my head further.

"Leave me alone, Freak," was all he said before walking off.

I could only watch as he went away. I didn't even know his name, but like the spirit of the lamb hunts a lion for vengeance, I was hooked and obsessed. As he turned another corner, I saluted, as if proud to have seen such an amazing sight.

"Okay, Michie, you've had your fun," Xion tried to pull me away, "Let's go."

But I didn't want to move, "Michie... Michie is SAD!!!"

"Don't let what he said get to you," Demyx's tone was soft, trying to comfort me.

"Shut up, you droopy-lipped lumberflicker! I... am sad!" I cried as the said lumberflicker put a hand to his mouth.

"Come here! Let Papa comfort you!"

Axel jumped to glomp me, but I'm so lucky to have a friend like Xion. She blocked his fatherly assault with her fist! She's so awesome and ninja-like. I wonder which village she belongs to. There isn't a wide selection because Destiny Islands is pretty small. I kind of wonder where an epic ninja tribe can hide in such open space... But then again, they were ninjas. Looks like I'd have to admit it, there were a few things in the world that I couldn't understand.

As Axel fell to the ground, Demyx laced his hands behind his head, "Like father like daughter"

Xion stepped on 'Papa' so he wouldn't make another move, "You can say that again."


End file.
